Last Moment
by Anastasia Khushrenada
Summary: -Complete- This is the final meeting between two secret lovers. It's an unexpected pairing.


Title: Last Moment (1/1)  
  
Author: The N L. (But I am posting it for 'em.)  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't write this. I don't own Gundam Wing cause I am poor. I don't endorse this pairing.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairings: Just wait and see.  
  
Warnings: Umm. Unusual pairing? Throwing of objects. Descriptive language.  
  
Notes: My buddy 'ol pal wrote this and they want to know what y'all think. So COME ON!! Read and Review!!!  
  
Feedback: It's a bit obvious that I want it. Send all feedback, suggestions and stuff to me: maxwells_qt@yahoo.com.au . okiedokie?? And I REALLY NEED Feedback for this. I am pretty sure that this was a one off thing for them, so if you want ANYTHING else written we need some opinions. So TALK!! Don't Lurk, got it???  
  
*~*~*  
  
Her graceful entrance was overshadowed by the hydraulic mechanisms designed to opened the metal plated blast doors to his room. Irrespective of this unmistakeable noise which had filled this void, he was not bothered at even a casual glance sideways to inspect the intruder. For him, the presence was unnecessary and disruptive as he was slipping into a deep state of meditation which was inherent of his comfortable posture and mantis position.  
  
"I told you to leave the papers on the desk. Please exit the room. I find you presence, in my privacy, detrimental to my current state." His voice was a near monotone, brought on by his relaxed state.  
  
She proceeded to hurl a projectile at him, which he aquired from his workstation. The wine bottle struck him in the head, just as she intended, jolting him from his trance. She turned back toward the door but did not leave. Instead she turned the key and activated the code to lock the door. She was compelled to stay.  
  
"Stupid bastard," she growled as she turned back to regard him. "Remember me?" She inquired.  
  
He got to his feet from his sitting position in slightly staccato movements but upon his first sight of her a wiry grin stretched across his face and he felt the urge to walk toward her. Broken glass slashed his feet, but such an issue like that of pain paled in comparison to the deep overwhelming feelings suddenly overcoming every action of his being.  
  
He came to a halt directly in front of her, completely oblivious to the trail of blood left in his wake. The same chemical reaction was experienced by the other as she countered his smile with hers.  
  
Finding his voice, after an uncharacteristic loss for words, he managed, "Hi."  
  
Soon after he realised her expression; one that dictated her feelings towards him and he knew that she didn't come here to talk. Her gaze met his eyes but instead looked beyond that, beyond the physical, piercing his eyes like knives, slashing and revealing his soul. He watched attentively as he observed her lick her lips and then understood: he was the prey and she was the predator. There was nothing either of them could do to prevent the inevitability of the outcome. The only choice left to them was to succumb to their feelings and urges, to allow the passion to cloud judgement and reason.  
  
With sudden, instantaneous movement, they trust themselves into an intimate embrace. No longer could they maintain control of themselves. It was a mutual experience of a myriad of emotions that can be described as love; a loss of control both mental and physical.  
  
Starting slowly with gentle kisses, they became more emetic, rougher, longer and more deeply desirable as they both drifted to a place of ultimate inner peace. It was a peace that can only be sustained for short periods of time and only ever in the mate of the souls presence. The series of wild, passion-filled kisses culminated in to a final brutally rough, blissful lip suck that drew blood. It flowed freely down his chin and was gently gathered by her tongue once she felt completely satisfied and fulfilled.  
  
For the longest moment to two stared at each other, sweat dripping down their faces - the only proof of their recent passion other than bruising. Their gaze was only broken occasionally when they swept sweat soaked hair from each others faces.  
  
An alarm sounded, shattering the silence and the moment. It was over, leaving each of them with writhing emotions still heavy with passion and need. Their bodies were still anticipating, but their minds forbid it. Not yet, not now, not here. They would lock the anticipation within themselves, building a wall in their minds to prevent. A static voice sounded over the intercom, calling for all personnel to man their stations. She must leave; the repercussions of being found here, in this state would be grave.  
  
As they step together from the room to the corridor outside, Treize whispered his farewell in Noin's ear. Noin did likewise, yet they were both blissfully unaware that they would never meet again. Their fate was hunting them and they were slowly running out of fight.  
  
~*~*~  
  
End.  
  
REPLY!! FEEDBACK IS NEEDED!!!! DESPERATELY!!!  
  
Larissa, with the love of TNL. 


End file.
